supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog Comentario:Timeman/El Rincón de Eric - Julio 2017/@comment-24291604-20170712185022
Bueno, pues para demostrar que me he leído el artículo entero y para no hacerle el feo al señor Time, pondré mi opinión sobre cada apartado de forma muy breve. Así que allévoy: -La idea del entrenador Pokémon en su día era cojonuda, pero actualmente Charizard supera a los otros dos juntos. Si bien se me pasa por la cabeza una especie de entrenador Pokémon con Charizard, Greninja y Decidueye juntos, con el cambio de Pokémon basado en algún comando extraño para no eliminar los movimientos especiales inferiores, es casi mejor tener a los tres Pokémon por separado -A Pichu, Young Link y Dr. Mario solo puedo decirles que les den. Paso de los clones, los veo muy innecesarios y espero que no vuelvan nunca -Snake era un personaje la mar de interesante en el Brawl, pero por las razones que has dicho, no creo yo tampoco que vuelva -Mewtwo es un Pokémon muy guapo y espero que se quede en futuras entregas -Wolf es un personaje con el que creo que nunca llegué a jugar, pero creo que si se curran un moveset totalmente distinto al de Fox podría volver. Igualmente, también preferiría a Krystal con su cetro raro -Por mí que Roy no vuelva. Tenemos suficientes personajes de Fire Emblem y, si quieren meter más, que metan a los de juegos nuevos. -Como main de los Miis (Papi Sakurai, déjanos jugar con ellos en el online pls) pienso que deberían volver ya que la característica principal del último Smash fue la de personalizar personajes, y eso está más que reflejado en ellos. No estaría mal tampoco un par de clases nuevas, ahora mismo se me ocurren Mii Hechicero y Mii Atleta. -Igualmente, como main de Bowsy, Greninja, Corrin, Entrenadora de Wii Fit en raras ocasiones y del Dúo Duck Hunt (cuyo moveset no me parece forzado en absoluto, cosas del favoritismo supongo) me encantaría que se quedasen -El resto de personajes nuevos first party también deberían quedarse, no tengo nada más que decir. Aunque sí quiero hablar de uno de ellos en concreto: -Pit Sombrío me parece un despropósito de personaje, y esto lo digo porque soy un frikazo del Kid Icarus Uprising y sé perfectamente que el juego tiene mil armas con las que jugar. Le puedes dar una cualquiera a Pit Sombrío y ya tienes un moveset distinto al de Pit. Me parece una oportunidad perdida de representar el juego como Dios manda. -Shulk debería volver, más que nada porque estoy empezando el Xenoblade Chronicles en la Wii U (ese juego por 20 leuros es todo un chollo) y me está flipando; y no me haría mucha gracia que lo quitaran para poner a doña Tetas Antigravitatorias de Xenoblade Chronicles 2 -Mega Man ha venido para quedarse y, aunque me joda decirlo, Pac-Man también. Es cierto que es una bajada de pantalones de Sakurai, pero actualmente mucha gente mainea al personaje, además de que su moveset me parece divertido aunque forzado. -Te diré por qué Ryu está en Smash: por ser el padre de los juegos de lucha. Su saga hace mucho que no sale en consolas de Nintendo (sin contar el Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix Doritos Competitive Edition Championship Mountain Dew Waifus & Knuckles featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry series que acaba de salir en Switch y no deja de ser el quincuagésimo remake del juego), pero nació casi en ellas. Además, en una saga de lucha que reúne un montón de personajes icónicos de Nintendo, y cuyos thirds parties son muy llamativos, qué menos que tener al que lo empezó todo (sí, también soy main de Ryu). Desde luego, tiene muchísimo más sentido que Cloud. -Cloud es un personaje que detesto. No solo por estar roto a más no poder sino porque además ha ocupado un espacio que perfectamente podrían haber ocupado otros personajes mejores y de Nintendo. Por mí que se vaya al cuerno. -La verdad es que no me esperaba para nada que metieran a Bayonetta por la temática adulta y tal, pero ahora que está no me importaría que se quedase. He jugado y terminado sus dos juegos y me parece que son de lo mejorcito del catálogo de Wii U, así que, ¿por qué no? Eso sí, que le metan algún nerfeo que sus combos son de lo más molesto cuando te tocan en el online.